As the number and types of computing and other electronic devices that are available has increased, it has become increasingly important for devices to be able to communicate with one another. This communication oftentimes involves sending (or transmitting) data from one device to another via a wireless network. Although wireless networks allow data to be communicated among various devices, wireless networks are not without their problems. One such problem is that each device can have its own clock that operates slightly faster or slower than the clocks of other devices in the network. These differences in clock speed can make it difficult for devices to know when they are supposed to send data on the network and when they are supposed to listen for data sent by other devices.